destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator!
Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator!, usually referred to as Destroy the Godmodder 2 or just DTG2, is the second main game in the Destroy the Godmodder series. It was created by TwinBuilder on September 1, 2013 and ended exactly two years later on September 1, 2015. After the game's official end, various stories related to DTG2 and other games were created by TwinBuilder, which were eventually compiled into a postcanon continuation of the game, Meanwhile, In The Future. Like its predecessor, DTG2 centered around the Godmodder, who was reeling from his defeat from the previous game and looking for revenge. Returning to Minecraft, the Godmodder created a server named GodCraft that forced every Minecraft player to join it and trapped them there via a virus named the Operation. The players of DTG2 had to free the Minecraft playerbase and beat the Godmodder once more in a war that stretched across all of Fiction. DTG2 was harder, longer, and more complex than the first game, with the Godmodder having higher HP, more attack power, and the ability to summon powerful Mechs and other entities. The players were given new abilities as well, such as Spoils of War, the Alchemiter, and the Echeladder. The game was the first Destroy the Godmodder game to have a fully fledged story, both forwarded by TwinBuilder and created by the players. The game was succeeded by Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, a presequel created by The_Nonexistent_Tazz that explores the Godmodder's rise to power and served as the final game in the main series. The game also inspired a series of spinoffs set in the main canon: Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition, Destroy the Godmodder TV Tropes 2: Salvation, Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition, and Destroy the Godmodder: Terraria Edition. A list of entities in the game is in progress. Structure Because of DTG2's long storyline and Homestuck's influence on the game, its story was split up into Acts and Intermissions that separated various plotlines and breaks in the action. Each Act had different challenges to tackle, and each Intermission covered various plot threads going on in the sidelines. * [[Act 1 (DTG2)|Act 1 - Regenesis]]: Started on 9/1/13 (Page 1) and ended on 1/5/14 (Page 167). It chronicled the early stages of the game, when the Godmodder set up GodCraft, his own server, and the ensuing battle. The TIE-Fleet Armada, the first Witching Hour, and Zero Hour happened here. * [[Intermission 1 (DTG2)|Intermission 1 - Binary]]: Started on 1/6/14 (Page 168) and ended on 1/22/14 (Page 178). It chronicled the destruction of TwinBuilder's Update Terminal, which rendered him unable to update with the players in-game. Because of this, the players made two minigames where TwinBuilder's Computer and a rogue monster known as Binary had to be defeated. In real life, TwinBuilder's actual computer overheated during this stage and he had to wait for it to be fixed. * [[Act 2 (DTG2)|Act 2 - Invasion]]: Started on 1/23/14 (Page 179) and ended on 7/17/14 (Page 560). It chronicled the destruction of the Fourth Wall and the arrival of the Homestuck Invasion, a group of villains led by Doc Scratch and Lord English, and puppeteered by the Employer. The players were forced to deal with them in addition to the Godmodder. The summoning of TwinBuilder to the Battlefield, the war against the Felt, TwinBuilder's split personality and Shatter, the exploration of Scratch's Manor, and the Scratch of the First Block happened here. * [[Intermission 2 (DTG2)|Intermission 2 - Parables]]: Started on 7/18/14 (Page 562) and ended on 7/28/14 (Page 575). It chronicled the rest of the players in the Void after the restoration of the Fourth Wall. There, they read a book called the Ancestor Parable which described the first godmodder's account of the Psi-Godmodding War. * [[Act 3 (DTG2)|Act 3 - Descent]]: Started on 7/28/14 (Page 575) and ended on 1/7/15 (Page 941). It chronicled Earth's attempt to combat the Godmodder, the Counteroperation, with Project Binary, GLaDOS, King Ikea, and Bill Cipher all teaming up to form the Arrival, another invasion. One Hour, the Paradox Dimentio boss fight, the Massive Battle of Armies, the Arrival, and the Glitch happened here. * [[Intermission 3 (DTG2)|Intermission 3 - Sidelines]]: 'Started on 1/10/15 (Page 943) and ended on 1/17/15 (Page 950). It chronicled events going on in the sidelines of the main story, such as The Operator's creation, the events in Universe A, the creation of the Godmodder's split, Alpha, and various plotlines of the players. * '[[Act 4 (DTG2)|Act 4 - Trials]]: Started on 1/18/15 (Page 951) and ended on 8/22/15 (Page 1332). It chronicled the Godmodder teaming up with Alpha and unleashing six Trials the players had to go through to truly destroy the Godmodder and stop the Operation. The final wave of Mechs, the fight against Demonhead Mobster Kingpin II, the invasion of the Vord, the ascension of Doc Scratch as the Psi-Godmodder, the destruction of the Operation, the Eclipse and boss fight against the Incarnate, the destruction of the Godmodder, the birth of Godmodder Soul, the Conflict's revival, the true final boss fight against the Artemissile, a boss rush in the Godmodder's mindscape, and the Execution happened here. * [[Act 5 (DTG2)|Act 5 - Revelations]]: Started and ended on 9/1/15 (Page 1334), the end of the game. It chronicled the ultimate fates of GodCraft, the players, the Operators, the Godmodder and his Shatters, Team Mojang, and the Homestuck Kids, showing the true end of the Second Godmodding War. Following DTG2's end, its story was continued and expanded upon in multiple ways through postcanon content, which was eventually catalogued into a body of works called Meanwhile, In The Future. A list of these works are as follows: * The Scribe's Quest - A collection of all of TwinBuilder's posts in DTG0 that follow the Scribe's adventures. * [7x7] - A text adventure on the DTG Memo about the destruction of all stories within the Trifecta. * The Pinary ARG - A text adventure on the DTG Memo about the discovery of Probect Pinary's hidden powers. * Ends of the Earth - A set of eight puzzle-based text adventures on the DTG Memo about solving codes. * One Year Older - The epilogue to DTG2, created one year after the release of Act 5. Dubiously canon. * Infamy - A collection of events in the DTG series occurring on every December 7th from 2012 to 2016. * Masonquest - A set of three image-only cutscenes before and after Infamy about Build and his mindscape. * Destroy Godmodder - A DTG spinoff made by TwinBuilder spellmynamewithabang. * EGGxEGG - A sequel of 7x7 from the point of view of Flumpty Bumpty. * Bill and Flumpty's Eggcellent Oddventure - The adventures of Bill Cipher and Flumpty Bumpty after Terraria. * Age Of - A collection of letters written by TwinBuilder. * The Recent Past - The conclusion to MITF. Has yet to be made in any capacity. Synopsis Gameplay The core gameplay of Destroy the Godmodder 2 was similar to the first game. The Godmodder had to be attacked with original, creative, or funny attacks that couldn't be godmodded away, the Godmodder could summon supplementary entities or challenges to help himself, and the players could summon entities and unleash charged attacks in response. However, the new setting of DTG2 introduced various new elements to the gameplay. Periodically, Minecraft Players would appear that would be terrorized by the Godmodder's creations. These Players could be rescued and recruited to the field as entities to fight against the Godmodder. They had a set amount of respawns to counteract their low HP, and also had a powerful special attack they could unleash that would let them ascend from GodCraft. In addition, the Godmodder could periodically use a device he called the Wayback Machine, letting him travel into the past and summon entities from DTG1 with higher health and the same gimmicks they had back then. However, the players could not summon entities from DTG1 because of the Curse of Throwbacks. Unlike the first game, where the only available faction was the Anti-Godmodders, the players of this game could choose to either be Anti-Godmodder, Pro-Godmodder, or Neutral. The players were also permitted to switch factions, but only if it was due to a suitably epic betrayal. New entity-only factions opened up as well: Hostile, where entities were truly wild and attacked multiple factions at once, usually having high HP but with a fatal flaw that could be exploited, and Undecided, for wild card entities that had varying effects. The first major change to gameplay was the introduction of bosses and Spoils of War in Act 1. There weren't many bosses in DTG1, but in DTG2, they began to spawn at various points in the story. If a boss was killed, it would deal damage to the Godmodder and drop a Spoil of War. Spoils of War were miniature items dropped by fallen bosses as rewards given to the player that killed the boss. These Spoils had unique and powerful abilities that usually required cooldowns after use. Spoils stopped being dropped after Trial 2 of Act 4. In Act 2, a new gameplay feature was added known as the Alchemiter. Taken from Homestuck, the Alchemiter let players combine two or more items and, in the process, create an "alchemy" with the abilities and appearances of its components. Depending on the power level of the resulting alchemy, it would require a set amount of posts to make. Lv. 1 alchemies only required 2 posts to make, but Lv. 10 alchemies required 11, for example. The Alchemiter gained many player-created upgrades itself, such as upgrades that it let refine items into higher forms, a built-in brewing stand that could create potions, a garage that could create or upgrade vehicles, and a Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff-ifier that could .jpeg any item put into it. In Act 3, yet another gameplay feature was added: the Echeladder. Originally conceptualized as the Emerald Arena, a zone centered around PvP, the Echeladder was a leveling system that allowed players to gain XP by damaging entities and level up, unlocking powerful Special Attacks to use in battle. Special Attacks came in three types: Battle Techniques, Combat Operandi, and Comb Raves. The latter was only unlocked in Act 4. A fully leveled player would have four chains of Battle Techniques (with four levels of the same Technique in each chain that gradually increased in power), three unique Combat Operandi, and a Comb Rave that could only be activated if a set amount of damage was dealt globally by all players. The endgame of the thread was marked by the Trials, a series of gameplay events where the players had to complete difficult challenges to further the game. Each completed Trial would damage the Godmodder further and eventually destroy him. These Trials were an adaption of the endgame of the first thread, marked by an abundance of game-changing events. The constantly changing battle of that time was echoed by DTG2's Trials. Notable Players and Player Characters Anti-Godmodders *huffpuff1337 *Minor107 *TT2000 *Frog81 *shadoweater22 *sigmatw *ninjatwist321 *pionoplayer (Player Characters: Piono and Eric) *secret_scribe361 *ekimo3631 *Northern_Lights *Crusher48 (Player Characters: Crusher and SCP-2317) *goanna67 *pieter999_2 *ThunderCam777 *PitTheAngel *OpelSpeedster *Chaplain_Grimaldus *Xentonic *comhraik *Akatia *Flare_Flames *ThreeDoge *Irecreeper (Player Characters: Irecreeper and Chaoscreeper) *MinecrafterMenno *Aegis-A095 *Nimbleguy (Player Characters: NimbleOS) *rougesteelproject *Talist (Player Characters: Talist and Wilson) *Amperz4nd (Player Characters: The Demimech, Red, the Unremarkable Man.) *TheLordErelye (Player Character: Kalare Erelye.) *Dimentiosome *jondanger23 *Leonstar0 *NinjaV2403 *zerithos *Pokefan151 *Netpatham (Player Character: Netpatham and HEX.) *Goomba98 *insert_generic_username (Player Character: Tempo.) *The Nonexistent Tazz *OverlordXcano *gutza1 (Player Characters: Lothrya and Bender.) *W32Coravint (Player Character: CobaltShade.) *omglolsguy22 *r_stronghammer *PaperShuriken *Crystalcat (Player Character: Crystal.) *TehEpicNinja9001 *TSFHISEPIC *FINALBATTLESTARTSNOW *mythicZoologist Pro-Godmodders *The Serpent (Player Characters: Serpent, Astria, Raven, Powder.) *ProofofconcepT Neutrals *Fseftr (Player Characters: FseftrAI, Blue, Red.) *engie_ninja (Player Characters: Engie.) *DemonicDaVinci *5l1n65h07 (Player Characters: 5l1n65h07 and PARANOiA.) *The Idea Modpack Mod Man (Player Characters: Modpack, Alex, and Chaos.) * K4yne (Player Characters: Kayne and Hogan Hircine.) * ManiacMasteR * XDGrangerDX Category:DTG2 Category:Game Category:Twinbuilder Category:Meta